Sacrifice
by Enchanted Angel
Summary: *COMPLETE* Eriol has an accident, Sakura sacrifices a whole lot more than someone should... This is my first fanfic! ^^
1. The Beginnning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji walked down the street heading to the market. "Tomoyo, we need to buy lots today," Sakura said looking at the shopping list that Touya gave her. "Too much if you ask me!" Sakura added. Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura, you know that Touya is running out of things to cook while Otousan works." Sakura gave in "yeah, I guess you're right," she muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran Li grumbled as he walked down the street to the marketplace. "Why today? It is such a nice day to go to the park!" He reached the marketplace and looked around, Eriol was supposed to be there to shop with him, but he wasn't there yet. He met Eriol earlier, they were really good friends from a long time ago and Eriol had decided to stay with him in Hong Kong, so now he was moving with Syaoran to Japan. On the other hand, there was a beautiful girl with auburn hair, deep emerald eyes, and a smile that is unforgettable! She sure beats Meiling. He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo finished shopping right when Syaoran finished (since he didn't have much to buy). Sakura had a bag full of vegetables up so high, she couldn't see, so Tomoyo led her around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran on the other hand, was debating whether he should go say hi to this beautiful girl before she left. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he heard a "SAKURA, LOOK OUT!!" and a "HHHOOOOEEEE!!!" as he found out that he and his bag of fruits were bowled over. He looked up and saw her on the floor picking up vegetables. "Touya will be so annoyed if any of his vegetables are bruised!" she said to the other girl who was also skittering around trying to clean up the mess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me help you." Sakura looked up to the speaker. There was the most handsome young man she had ever seen; he had dark, messy chocolate hair and the deepest chestnut brown eyes she had ever seen, full of concern. He was now picking up her vegetables and putting them in her bag, ignoring his, which were getting run-over in the street. "It's alright, but yours are getting squished in the street!" she said. "That's ok! I can buy more." He said in a deep voice. What a hunk. She thought, and she longed to know how old he was so she could go out with him. Since she broke up with Yukito, she was still searching. "Well, all done!" She snapped out of her daydream and looked over, her bag was full again. "T-Thank you," she stuttered. "Not a problem." The handsome boy replied grinning. "So, what school do you go to?" she asked, curious. "Well, I go to, or am going to Seijou High, I am enrolling tomorrow." He said flashing a breathtaking smile, he suddenly frowned, "What school do you go to?" "Tomoyo and I also going to Seijou High, maybe I will be your student guide! What's your name?" she asked. "My Chinese name is Xiaolang Li, my Japanese name is Syaoran Hi, yours is…" "Sakura Kinomoto, this is Tomoyo Daidouji!" she said quickly finishing his sentence. "Ok, then, see you at school!" he said walking over to the fruit section and picking up his fruits, but before he turned his back to her, he flashed one last grin. "Let me pay for your food since I am the reason you don't have any!" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo grinned evilly as she produced a tiny camera from her skirt pocket. She then dove into the bushes and started recording.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol jogged down the street. Syaoran will not be very happy with me being late… He thought as he quickened his jog. He finally arrived there seeing Syaoran there with a girl. Well, well, well, so you found a substitute of me did you? He thought grinning. He was about to go join the little rendezvous when he noticed a behind sticking out of the bushes. That's odd. He decided to check it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" "Huh?" Tomoyo looked up and there was a nice-looking boy looking at her. He had thin blue hair, glasses, and a cute smile. "You are a bad girl," he said grinning. Tomoyo felt her face grow hot. "I usually never get caught!" she murmured  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
. Eriol looked down at her, She is really beautiful. He thought, he liked everything about her, to her pale complexion, to her purple eyes. He was falling head-over-heels in love, he didn't know that, at least…not yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiling paced impatiently in the front of the Li Clan Mansion. Where is he? Yelan Li didn't give him too much to buy today. I think I better go check on him. She thought to herself as she hustled down the street to the market.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is my very first chapter of my very first fanfic. Hope you like it! ^^ 


	2. Love At First Sight

Chapter 2: Love At First Sight  
  
"Can I get you some ice-cream?" Syaoran asked as they sat down at an outdoor ice-cream parlor. "Umm…sure, how about you Tomoyo?" "Nah, I have to go home, arigato Syaoran!" Tomoyo said disappearing behind some bushes, but Sakura was not watching her. "Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "No I gotta go..." he said also scuttling to hide behind the bushes, but Syaoran wasn't watching, he was watching Sakura, studying her. She is so pretty, should I ask her? he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was also staring back at him, then realizing what she was doing, which was gazing into his eyes like a lovesick teenager, she blushed and looked away. He's so cute! I wonder, I really Syaoranke him and all, but I don't want to get hurt. Should I date him? I think I- "Your order please?" an impatient waiter asked. Sakura looked up, the waiter was Touya! "Touya, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking at him crazily. "I work here kaijuu, what else?" Touya said looking suspiciously at Syaoran. "Who's this?" Touya asked. "This is Syaoran!" Sakura said happily. "Oh great…another boyfriend huh?" Touya retorted. Sakura blushed. She looked over at Syaoran, who was also blushing. "We're just friends, that's all! Just take our orders and go away!" "What do you want kaijuu?" Sakura stomped on his foot. Touya flinched and glared at Sakura. "Uh, I would want strawberry. How about you Syaoran?" "Chocolate please." Syaoran said stiffly. "Ok, be right back then." Touya said turning to walk away. Sakura stomped one more time on his foot before letting him go. Touya came back with their orders and put them on the table keeping a safe distance from the table stretching his long arms out. "I'll pay since it's a date…" Touya muttered. Sakura then got up and gave him a big hug startling him. "Thanks!" she said happily. Shaking her off as if she were a repulsive leech, she walked off grumbling. "Delicious!" Sakura cried as she took a spoonful of hers. "Same here, you want to try some of mine?" Syaoran asked her. "Ok, let me get another spoon." "No need, here" Syaoran said offering a spoonful of his and moving closer. Sakura daintily tried some of his ice cream. "Tasty!" she exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran noticed some ice cream on her Syaoranp. Should I? he asked himself. He took a very brave move and started to kiss her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura froze. "Syao-" she sighed and kissed him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the bushes… Good timing! Eriol thought. Then he grabed Tomoyo and started to kiss her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiling just arrived in town, she saw a pretty girl making out with a cute guy at the ice cream shop. She just shrugged and looked again. Wait a minute… Looking closer, she saw that it WAS HER SYAORAN! BUT HE'S MY FIANCÉ! she thought furiously as she ran towards them. 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
Syaoran's hands were now around her waist. The two were now kissing passionately adding a little tongue, and exploring, the ice cream forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya watched through the ice cream shop window. You better not hurt her, or I will hurt you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meiling cleared her throat loadly, she was right beside the couple. They looked up at her, Sakura's face was showing confusion, while Syaoran's was showing horror. "Meiling!" he stuttered. "HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME? HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed at him tears starting to flow down her pale cheeks. "Meiling, I can explain!" Syaoran pleaded. Sakura was shocked at the words she was hearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol's hungry lips when she heard shouting. Luckily, she left her camera on, so it had taped EVERYTHING! Eriol crawled out of the bushes to see what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you cheat on your fiancé?!" Meiling screamed. "NO!" everyone looked. Sakura had finally gave in and said something. Syaoran and Meiling had been screaming their heads off. "Mei-Mei-Mei…" "Ling" Syaoran finished for her. "Meiling, Syaoran moved here yesterday, I am sorry. I had no idea he was engaged to you, it's my fault, I shouldn't have stayed for ice cream." Sakura confessed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" everyone jumped at the unexpected sound. Eriol emerged from the bushes. "E-Eriol!" everyone said. "What's going on?" he repeated. "Well-" "Syaoran is cheating on me! I am his fiancé!" Meiling cried indignantly. "Hold on, I heard everything! Now, Syaoran may be your fiancé, but did he ever say so _willingly_?" "Well…" Meiling stammered. "No." Syaoran said firmly. "Meiling's eyes watered anew. "I'm sorry, but I never loved you more than a cousin." Syaoran said softly. "That settles it, Meiling, you were never really going out with him, but you are just infuriated with him seeing someone." Eriol concluded. "I guess you are right." Meiling admitted. "Wait! We were never _going out_ in the first place!" Sakura cried. "Well, I say we rest this case…" Eriol said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the whole thing took place, Touya watched happily, thinking that they couldn't see each other again. But a bell brought he wandering thoughts to chocolate, rocky road and rainbow sherbet land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo sighed," all is well, Eriol saved the day." She was still breathless after their kiss, she has never been kissed like that before. "he can really steal a girl's heart." She thought giddily. 


	4. The Question

Chapter 4: The Question  
  
6 weeks later…  
  
Meiling finally accepted the fact that Sakura and Syaoran were going out and liked each other. But she was wrong; they loved each other. Eriol and Tomoyo were also going out. They, like Sakura and Syaoran, also loved each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was so excited, he got a ring for Sakura, he thought it was a decent engagement ring; it was silver, engraved on it said the words: Syaoran and Sakura together forever. Expensive dinner tonight, proposal tonight. His head was spinning. Eriol was over picking a nice suit for him; later, he and Tomoyo were going out to dinner also. They were going to propose on the same night. They even had the same rings (except the names)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was too excited to even speak to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was dressing up Sakura for their big dates; she dressed ahead of time because she knew Sakura was never ready. Sakura was already 17 and had some nice dresses, so she had no trouble finding one. She chose a light purple silk gown with spaghetti straps complete with white elbow-length gloves. The doorbell rang, Mr. Kinomoto answer. "Girls! Your dates are here!" "Tell them we will be down!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran held his breath when he heard Sakura coming down the steps. The way she looked tonight took his breath away. He handed her white roses and a box of chocolates. "You look so beautiful tonight, but you always do." He said as he took her hand and walked her to the door. Sakura giggled and blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol's eyes nearly popped out when Tomoyo came down. She was wearing a sleeveless, low-neck blue dress with white gloves up to her elbows. Her hair was tied up in a glossy bun on the back of her head. He kissed her hand and said, "You are absolutely gorgeous, not just now, all the time." Tomoyo just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck!" he called to Syaoran, he heard a faint "Thanks and good luck to you too!" The night was clear and cool. The stars shone like lights in the black sky. Perfect for a proposal. he thought. He saw Syaoran and Sakura disappear into Syaoran's car, a black Camero. He followed suit to his red Porche.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the fancy restaurant Syaoran picked, Sakura ordered a pasta dish, while Syaoran ordered steak. They gazed at each other lost in their own thoughts. Sakura was blushing furiously at the thought of marring Syaoran and having his child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I should propose to her now, it's now or never. Syaoran thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it taking out the ring. He took her hand and slipped on the ring asking, "Sakura, will you marry me?" 


	5. Reply

Chapter 5:Reply  
  
Sakura stared at the beautiful ring on her finger. "Well, I mean, would you LIKE to be my wife in the FUTURE?" he added hastily. Sakura gave a sigh of relief; after all, she was only 17. "Of course!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair, ran over to him and shared a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief; he felt a great weight being lifted off his chest. Now that Sakura agreed and they were now engaged, he wouldn't have to worry about rejection. Her arms twined around his neck, in reply, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at another restaurant, Eriol and Tomoyo were just getting seated. Eriol was a little angry because they gave his reserved table to a more important customer. More important customer! I am the greatest wizard in the whole world, and you just give my reserved table away! he thought scornfully. "I'm so sorry, this was not supposed to happen, it was supposed to be really special." Eriol apologized. "Don't worry! Everyday with you is special!" Tomoyo said blushing. She is so caring, no wonder I love her so much! he thought to himself. After they ate, Eriol reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo stared, too shocked, but gaining her senses, she said, "Of course I will marry you, don't you know how much I love you? But I am only 18!" "Of course, I mean we can be engaged until we through with high school or college." (AN: Eriol replied for Moon Castle ^^) They smiled at each other and shared a gentle kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went to the Cheesecake Factory for an 'engagement desert'. They got a strawberry cheesecake. When they finished, Syaoran drove Sakura home. In the car, they started kissing madly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran let Sakura up for air, looking out the window. E saw Touya marching down the walk muttering. "Uh, Sakura! I gotta go before I am road kill!" Syaoran shrieked as he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya was opening the door to Syaoran's car, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MAKING OUT WITH THE KAIJUU!? (SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!)" "I, uh- who's the kaijuu?" Syaoran asked cocking an eyebrow. Sakura shot Syaoran a homicidal glare and yelled "We are engaged!" right in Touya's face. Touya froze, "W-What?! You are engaged to Sakura?! To HIM!?" Touya stared as if he were hallucinating. Syaoran growled. "YES WE ARE ENGAGED BAKA!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Touya roared. "YOU GAKI!" Touya added. "SILENCE!" Fujitaka shouted above the racket. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" he said. "You see Otousan, Syaoran and I are engaged…" Sakura started explaining everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were making out at the Penguin Park. Tomoyo laid her head on his shoulder, "I really should be getting home, even though I don't want to." "Ok, let's go." Eriol said fishing his keys out of his pocket. In the care, Tomoyo asked "Eriol, we will be together forever, right" "Of course my little plum blossom!" Eriol replied. "Good, I just love you so much, I don't even know if I deserve you." Tomoyo said sighing. "Don't say that!" Eriol exclaimed. "You are perfect!" "Thank you koishi, aishiteru." Just then, a car out of control crashed into the driver's side of the red Porsche.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo woke up in a hospital bed with the Kinomoto family staring down at her. "Oh Tomoyo! You are all right!" Sakura exclaimed with tears in her eyes. She looked at her left foot, which was numb. Her left foot was in a cast. "Is Eriol alright?" she asked weakly. Sakura's smile disappeared," he was less fortunate in the crash." She said. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked over, next to her was her beautiful Eriol. "He's in a coma." Sakura said quietly. "No! No! This can't be…" Tomoyo covered her face with her hands and started to cry. 


	6. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Tomoyo visited the hospital everyday, hoping that her beloved would awake as if magic, but he never did. She mourned for her Eriol, Sakura by her side. Tomoyo could never get along without Sakura, she was always helping her get over her emotions, letting her cry on her shoulder, helping her up and down the hospital steps. Her tremendously high grades were going down, she was depressed. When the hospital visiting hours were over, she would hole herself up in her room, not taking phone calls, saying very little to her parents, and not doing her homework. All she would do is think about Eriol and scribble rapidly in her diary. Today's entry:  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It's been 9 weeks since the terrible crash. I visit my Eriol everyday hoping he would wake up and smile at me, tell me he loves me, but he doesn't. *teardrop splatter* He has been eating up my heart; icy cold hands are squeezing at it. Sometimes it's hard to breathe, I have dreams about him every night, last night's was like this: I was sitting by Eriol, kissing him, I was so happy he was alive! He pulled me close and whispered in my ear," I love you my plum blossom." Just then, he turned into a skeleton, his voice fading away until it was only a whisper calling, "You don't love me back!" "Yes, yes I do, come back to me Eriol!" I tried to call, but my lips wouldn't move, I was stuck in a frozen block of ice, by breath coming rapidly. I slowly fading away, becoming nothing more but a pile of clothes. I woke up, tears streaming down my cheeks as I cried myself to sleep once more, the way I have been sleeping every night. I slept fitfully and slept through geometry, I don't care, and I don't think I can go on like this. It's too hard. *teardrop splatter* Signed, Tomoyo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This has GOT to stop. Sakura thought to herself on Saturday. Tomoyo's grades have dropped from high A's to D's, she tried to talk to her, but she refused to talk. There is only one thing I can do…give Eriol my powers, or my life-force. There's no other way, and I'm gonna do it. she thought determinedly. Sakura went to the hospital and walked to Eriol's room. She was mentally hoping this plan would work. As she neared his bed, she took one last look; she realized how pale he was. "I don't like to see Tomoyo suffer, and I bet neither do you, I am going to do this and NO ONE can stop me. aishiteru, goodbye." She whispered in his ear as kissed Eriol gently on the lips. She then placed her hand on his forehead and started to drain her life to him. She lurched violently and collapsed on the floor… 


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7: Awakening  
  
Tomoyo felt that something was very wrong at the doctor's office. AS the doctor sawed her cast off, she thought Something is wrong, very wrong, I need to go see Eriol, I need to get to the hospital and fast! When she was done, she ran to the hospital as fast as her weak legs could carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol could hear a voice calling him. "Come back to me!" it shouted. Eriol tried to answer back, but his lips felt like they were made out of stone, a huge surge of power was released into his mind, a bright light coming into his head. Then he awoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO! NO SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted as she pulled a limp Sakura off the floor before it was too late, but is was. "NO!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Tears, pain, never has she felt so much pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol's eyes refocused on the scene around him. Tomoyo was crying on the floor next to Sakura's body, she seemed unconscious, or worse.  
  
Oh, no…  
  
A nurse was trying to pry Tomoyo off Sakura's body saying, "She's gone, I'm so sorry, but she's gone." He sat up slowly removing the needle in his veins and got off the bed. He patted Tomoyo's back.  
  
The nurse looked shocked,"Can I be alone with my fiancé please?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Of course!" the nurse said backing out the door.  
  
"Tomoyo, why is Sakura asleep?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up, her beautiful purple eyes red and puffy. "She's not asleep koishi, she's gone."  
  
"No, this is all my fault!" Eriol said, slow tears streaming down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Er-Eriol!" she said. "It's all MY fault!" she wailed. "I drove her to this, I am so selfish!" She said, a look of pure hatred on her face. "I killed my best friend! What have I done? I can _never_ forgive myself for this!" then she buried her head in Eriol's shoulder and sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It has been a week; all the Kinomoto's, Syaoran, and the Daijobu's took it very hard. Eriol felt so guilty, he had to do something, and he had a plan…  
  
Authors Notes: My chapters are getting shorter! Oops! I don't mean to, but when I wrote it out initially, they just were that short, but I didn't realize that! ^^ I just love cliffhangers, don't you? 


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan  
  
"Tomoyo, don't ask questions, but go get Yue and Keroberos. Tell them to stock up as much as they can on energy. Now go." Tomoyo obediently disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moments later, Tomoyo came back, followed by a floating stuffed animal and a very ecstatic Yukito. "Ok, here's what we do…" Eriol explained the plan.  
  
All of them went to the hospital in Eriol's car, driving them to the back. Eriol and the group went to the back door, muttering a few words, the lock clicked open. They wandered along as Tomoyo, Yukito(holding an animal) and Eriol. They tackled two doctors and took their outfits and found three stretchers in the halls. Then, finding the Morgue, they looked for Sakura's body. Yukito found it and tried hauling it out of the shelf, but he was not strong enough and quickly changed to Yue. He put the drawer on the floor and opened the body bag, carefully, with  
  
Magic, Sakura's body was taken away from the bag.  
  
"Ok, Yue, give me half your powers." Eriol said. Yue laid on the floor while Eriol placed his hand on Yue's forehead. Yue passed out from loss of energy.  
  
"Your turn Kero, change to your true form please." Eriol said. In a white blinding light, Kero's wings grew immense and covered his tiny body, which quickly became the huge tiger guardian's. Keroberos then laid down and Eriol repeated the process.  
  
"Sakura will need more power because her body has shut down completely. She will need more than just one whole body of power, so I will donate half of my power too, that should be more than enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was absolutely miserable. His heart was broken and Meiling was very happy, always glomping and hitting on him, but he disregarded her and wished he could die too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Eriol put half of his power into her, he fell backwards, drained. With some of his remaining power, he turned his car into a truck temporarily and fainted. 


	9. With New Eyes

Chapter 9: With New Eyes  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened, looking around, Sakura saw Eriol and Kero lying unconscious on the floor, with Yue, who was half awake eying Sakura wearily on the floor with one eye open. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and hugged Sakura so tightly; she nearly choked screeching "Sakura! You're back!! *wipe at tears* Well, you need to help me get Yue, Eriol and Kero onto stretchers!" Without a word, they loaded the three onto the stretchers.  
  
As Tomoyo and Sakura wheeled them out to the ambulance, they drove them to Sakura's house. Tomoyo was ready to explain everything. Tomoyo got out her cell phone and dialed in Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran's voice said.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, this is Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
"Could you do me a favor and go over to the Kinomoto's house at *checks watch* 6:30?"  
  
"Ok, why?"  
  
"I just need you to do something!"  
  
"Ok, sure, see you then!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then Tomoyo dialed in the Kinomoto's number.  
  
"Hello?" Touya had picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Touya, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I need to tell something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, could I come over really quick?"  
  
"Sure, I guess, why?" Touya asked suspiciously.  
  
"Can I explain later? Well, Syaoran's coming over too! Got to go! Bye!"  
  
Just before Tomoyo hung up, she heard an enraged howl "WHY THE GAKI?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What does Tomoyo have to say to me? Syaoran asked as he grabbed the keys to his car. A pain stabbed his heart as he thought of the house he was going to, the residence of Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Touya gritted his teeth, "Why does that gaki have to come Otousan?"  
  
"Well, obviously Tomoyo has something to say to him and to us." Fujitaka said logically.  
  
"I know, but it's-it's the GAKI!"  
  
"Calm yourself Touya, I know this is hard on you, but there is no reason to blame everything on Syaoran, and learn to use his name for once…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They are going to be in for a big surprise!" Tomoyo said to Sakura.  
  
"They sure are! I can't wait to see them!" Sakura replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Meiling! Come on!" a mad Syaoran said shaking a desperate Meiling off of him and walking to the door.  
  
"Why are you going to that-that WENCH'S HOUSE?" Meiling asked crying and dropping to her knees on the floor.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!" Syaoran shouted whirling around to face his sobbing cousin. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL SAKURA A _WENCH_!!" he screamed emphasizing some words by yelling them louder.  
  
Meiling broke down, crying louder. "I have loved you all my life, all I ask is that you love me back!" she said sobbing.  
  
"Meiling, I-"  
  
"I don't want anymore excuses Syaoran!" she said dashing to her room and slamming the door.  
  
"That went well…"Syaoran murmured, scratching his head, he left the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Tomoyo and Sakura neared Sakura's house, Tomoyo said "Don't kill Touya when you walk through the door, you know how much he cares for you."  
  
"Heh heh! Good idea Tomoyo!" Sakura said with an evil grin on her perfect face.  
  
They wheeled Eriol and Yue to the front of the house.  
  
"Oh yeah! Kero! Go ahead Tomoyo!" Sakura said dashing back to the car.  
  
Tomoyo rang the bell. 


	10. Surprise

Chapter 10: Surprise  
  
"I'll get it!" Touya yelled. Touya opened the door to find himself face-to- face with Tomoyo and people on stretchers. Touya was stunned.  
  
"Touya, I don't have all day, help me get them in before someone sees us please!" she said urgently.  
  
"Oh yes, of course." Touya muttered moving aside so Tomoyo could have easier access to the house. Tomoyo wheeled in Eriol trying to drag Yue's stretcher behind her but Touya grabbed Yue's stretcher and towed it in after Tomoyo went through the door.  
  
"Well, who do we have here?" Fujitaka said coming down the stairs and looking at the pale figures on the stretchers. "Are they going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, they are just exhausted." Tomoyo replied. "Sorry to bother you Kinomoto-san!" Tomoyo said bowing.  
  
"What's going on, is something wrong?" Fujitaka asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, those two, or three, the last will come, helped-" The doorbell rang. Touya growled. "Probably the gaki, be right back." He went to open the door but first paid a visit to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Syaoran pulled up in front of the house, he looked at the lighted doorway of the house and blinked. Sakura is standing at the doorway. He gasped and blinked again. She is still there, I am not dreaming. He shut off the engine and got out of his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT GAKI?"! Touya roared as he opened the door holding his butcher knife.  
  
"ONII-CHAN! DON'T KILL ME!" Sakura screeched as she ducked into the house cradling Kero in her arms. Touya dropped the knife, turned, and hugged her so hard and tight, he woke up a very grouchy Kero.  
  
"S-S-Sakura?" Touya stuttered. Fujitaka gasped and dropped his teacup when he saw Sakura there in the doorway, purple in the face from Touya's bear- killing hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran ran, or should I say, flew up the steps and into the open door as he joined the group hug. "SAKURA, YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he shouted. Everyone looked up. Touya's emotion-filled eyes quickly dried up and turned into mean, scowling eyes.  
  
"It's the gaki…" he said so low nobody heard except Syaoran.  
  
"What did you just call me, you BAKA!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Hey! NO fighting today!" Sakura said loudly. Syaoran glared, Touya glared back. Sakura was sure that she could cut their "glaring field" with a knife. All eyes were now on her.  
  
"I j-j-just m-missed you g-guys so m-much, I don't w-want to e-ever lose you a-a-again! And I d-don't want t-to mess w-w-with f-f-f-fighting today!" Sakura said between sobs.  
  
"Ok, if that's what Sakura wants, then lets obey." Syaoran said hugging her and placing a kiss on her forehead. 


	11. The End

Chapter 11: The End  
  
Sakura breathed in the wonder scent of Syaoran's clothes as she snuggled closer to him on the couch in the Kinomoto's house.  
  
"Will you love me forever Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I kinda have to since I broke my previous engagement with the wonderful Meiling!" he said grinning. Sakura socked him on the arm, hard. "Ok, ok, I love you more than you could ever imagine koishii."  
  
"I bet I _can_ imagine." She said defiantly, but playful.  
  
"Of course you can." Syaoran said bringing his head down to kiss her gently on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer to his body, Tomoyo sighed. "Did you know that I wasn't watching ANY of the movie?" Tomoyo asked slyly.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't either. I was thinking about you my love."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and blushed as he pulled her as close as he could in the car and engaged her in a long kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Kinomoto house, Sakura and Syaoran were now on the floor kissing… *might lead to other things!* But no one else was there, or was there? Fujitaka went to a meeting, and Touya was _supposed_ to be shopping, but he wasn't. He was behind the bushes watching the passionate scene from the outside with binoculars. As he watched them fench on the floor, he half muttered half growled two words, "that gaki…"  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Notes: VERY SHORT CHAPTER!!! When Sakura kissed Eriol on the lips in chapter 8, she meant that she loved him in a friend way and she thought that she would never see him again. All clear? 


End file.
